Autumn
by anaracchi
Summary: AU / Musim gugur, musim di mana daun-daun berguguran. Namun itu tak berlaku baginya, cintanya takkan pernah gugur dari hatinya. / Special for Akira-Bellachan's birthday! / Mind to RnR minna?


Yo minna! Fanfic baru yang spesial untuk ulang tahun **Akira-Bellachan**. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Bella-nee, hehe :D

Bella-nee, ottanjoubi omedettou~

_Hope you like it ^^_

* * *

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Autumn by anaracchi

Genre: Romance

ENJOY

.

.

_Musim gugur,_

_Musim di mana daun-daun berguguran dari dahannya,_

_Musim di mana pohon-pohon kehilangan bagian tubuhnya._

_Tapi itu tak berlaku baginya,_

_Cintanya tak akan pernah gugur dari hatinya,_

_dan hatinya tak akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya._

.

.

* * *

Karin duduk di kursi taman bunga Sakura. Surai _brunette_-nya yang dikuncir dua itu berkibar ditiup oleh semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya―tidak, namun tubuhnya juga. Kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya ia pejamkan―menikmati sentuhan yang alam berikan padanya. Sangat lembut dan menenangkan hati.

Pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat seseorang yang ia cintai menyatakan perasaannya… senyum mengembang di paras cantiknya.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Dua orang yang berbeda gender itu sedang duduk-duduk di kursi taman bunga Sakura. Keduanya menatap ke tanah dalam diam. Bahkan si pemuda itu hanya bisa mendesah berkali-kali. Namun si gadis hanya diam, ia tak berani bertatap muka_―_atau sekedar mengobrol dengan si pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu. Ia terlalu gugup karena pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke taman bunga Sakura ini berdua, hanya berdua._

_"Ehem," deheman si pemuda itu memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka cukup lama. Si gadis berusaha menahan semburat merahnya dan menatap wajah tampan si pemuda._

_"A-Ada apa?" tanya si gadis terbata, sulit baginya untuk berkata dengan lancar. Ia sudah terlalu menyukai pemuda ini_―_dan selalu salah tingkah di depannya. Ia bersumpah akan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok jika pemuda di sampingnya ini menyadari gelagat anehnya setiap bertemu dengannya._

_"A-Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan hal ini…" ucap si pemuda sambil_―_untuk kesekian kalinya_―_mendesah tak enak, atau bisa dibilang mendesah gugup. Si gadis hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kujo Kazune itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam_―_mengumpulkan keberaniannya._

_"Karin, sebenarnya… a-aku menyukaimu," ucapan Kazune membuat gadis yang bernama lengkap Hanazono Karin ini membeku. Ia seakan lupa caranya untuk bernapas, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, kedua tangan dan kakinya terlalu kaku untuk ia gerakan, ia tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya. Apa tadi? Pemuda yang ia puja, pemuda yang ia suka, pemuda yang ia cintai, pemuda… pemuda itu menyukainya? Pemuda itu membalas perasaannya?_

_"K-Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" tanya Kazune. Karin yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya langsung menghambur memeluk Kazune yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan tentu saja langsung ditangkap Kazune._

_"Ya!" ucapnya. _Liquid_ bening mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tangis bahagia… ya, tangis bahagia._

_Kazune melepaskan pelukan Karin dan menghapus air mata Karin dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum lembut_―_senyuman yang baru Karin lihat, dan sekarang ditunjukkan padanya._

_Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Karin. Ditemani dengan bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran, menjadi saksi bisu atas ciuman pertama keduanya. Mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan tersenyum satu sama lainnya._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Karin dapat merasakan pipinya memanas, mengingat momen itu malah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang duduk di sebelahnya yang masih terpejam. Tanpa membuka mata pun, Karin tahu siapa orang itu. Aroma tubuh yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya… aroma ini… ya, itu pasti dia!

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_.

Seorang pemuda beriris mata safirnya yang tajam untuk seseorang yang menyakiti dirinya atau untuk pemuda yang mendekatinya, lembut hanya untuk dirinya, dan dingin untuk gadis-gadis lain selain dirinya.

Seorang pemuda yang dicintainya…

_Ya, _sangat dicintainya.

Karin dapat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam erat tangan kanannya yang berada di atas kursi taman tersebut. Karin tersenyum lembut, masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

Hangat.

Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Iris _emerald_ indahnya bergerak ke arah kanan, bertemu dengan iris mata safir pemuda yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. _Ya. Dia_.

"Kau dicari Himeka dan Kazusa tadi," akhirnya pemuda yang bernama Kazune itu memecah keheningan sekaligus membuka percakapan. Suara bariton yang sangat merdu di telinga Karin.

"Ah… maaf, aku lupa memberitahu mereka," ucap Karin dengan wajah bersalahnya yang malah membuat Kazune gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi Karin saat itu juga. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan malah mengacak pelan puncak kepala Karin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tak apa," balasnya dengan senyuman lembutnya yang menghiasi wajah tampan yang di atas rata-rata itu. Karin menatapnya masih dengan wajah bersalah dan kerutan di dahinya.

_Maksudnya?_

"Aku sudah memberi pesan singkat pada Kazusa bahwa aku sudah bersamamu dari tadi," Kazune menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum ditanyakan oleh Karin. Karin mengangguk percaya.

"Eh? Kau dari tadi?" tanya Karin memastikan yang langsung dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Kazune.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku sedang berada di sini?" tanya Karin penasaran, perasaan ia belum memberitahunya kalau ia berada di sini?

Kazune tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi berada di puncak kepala Karin seraya menjawab, "Kau selalu berada di sini setiap awal musim gugur," jawabnya.

"Dan kau selalu menemaniku," timpal Karin diselingi tawa kecilnya. Lagi, Kazune tersenyum lembut. Tak peduli seberapa dingin dirinya jika berada di depan para gadis―asalkan gadis itu Karin, ia rela memberikan senyuman lembutnya berkali-kali… setiap saat.

Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, sebagai tumpuan, dan menghela napas panjang. Iris safirnya menatap pohon-pohon bunga Sakura yang sudah berguguran di depannya.

"Aku menyukai musim gugur," gumam Karin tiba-tiba. Kazune menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai pengganti kata 'Kenapa?'.

"Kau tahu? Udara saat musim gugur itu sejuk―jika kau memakai jaket sih. Jika tidak, kau akan kedinginan…" ucap Karin diselingi tawa kecilnya―lagi. Kazune tetap mendengarkan dalam diam, masih menunggu jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"… tak hanya itu, tapi kau juga bisa melihat daun-daun dan bunga Sakura berguguran. Dan, kau juga menembakku di saat musim gugur, dan aku menyukainya." Karin mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menerawang jauh ke depan. Lagi, tangan kiri Kazune menggenggam erat tangan kanan Karin―menghasilkan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri bagi masing-masing dari mereka.

"Ya, aku juga begitu, Karin. Tapi, asal kau tahu…" Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menoleh ke arah Karin yang dengan sabar menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Kazune―tak luput dari tampang polosnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"… menurutku ada hal yang lebih baik dari kedua itu," lanjutnya disertai seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Karin penasaran. Hatinya berdegup kencang menanti jawaban yang akan dikatakan pujaan hatinya.

"Cintaku padamu takkan pernah gugur dari hatiku," jawab Kazune pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Kazune menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Karin dan mendapatkan Karin yang sedang tersenyum padanya disertai dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Aku pun begitu, Kazune-_kun_," balas Karin. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan di tengah belasan pohon Sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu akan cinta mereka berdua.

Cinta mereka,

Sekarang, dan selamanya…

.

_Cintamu pada gadismu takkan pernah gugur dari hatimu_―_bahkan jika itu musim gugur sekali pun._

_Begitu juga dengan gadismu._

_Cinta kalian akan tetap pada akarnya._

_Sekarang, dan selamanya…_

.

The End

* * *

Ah, aku tak tahu mau mengatakan apa lagi. Um, saya lagi latihan bikin fic yang alurnya pas, hee, walau kenyataannya alurnya tetep aja kecepetan. Yang penting readers dan Bella-nee suka sama fic ini. Menurut kalian, aku lebih baik berhenti bikin fic drabble macam ini? Mungkin keberadaan fic-fic drabble saya mengganggu fandom-fandom yang menjadi 'sasaran' dari fic drabble buatan saya. Dan ini untuk yang terakhinya? Hmm, bagaimana? Tapi, yang ini spesial untuk Bella-nee deh! Readers juga suka, bukan?

Dan untuk Bella-nee, semoga suka dan, sekali lagi… Ottanjoubi omedettou!

anaracchi,

**Bandung, 28 Januari 2014**


End file.
